Taurine is a specific amino acid exhibiting a variety of physiological functions, such as of promoting brain and mental developments in infants and children, and of enhancing cellular antioxidant capacity. Taurine has been widely used for treating various diseases such as cardiovascular diseases, diabetes, digestive diseases, nervous diseases and eye diseases. Due to the broad spectrum of applications, it is difficult to apply traditional bio-extraction method for producing taurine in a large scale. On this basis, nowadays, most taurine commercially available in the market is provided by chemical synthesis methods such as an ethanolamine process and an ethylene oxide process.
However, by-products such as ethylene glycol and ethanolamine will be formed in the chemical synthesis processes, and thus there is still a need for a new method for producing taurine with high productivity and less impurity.